Tension
by Foxymoon
Summary: Tout semble aller pour le mieux... Jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute éclate ! Est-ce que notre couple fétiche va pouvoir se réconcilier ? Suite de "Réminiscence"


**Genre :** Yaoi, très léger Angst, petit lemon.

**Couple :** Kakashi x Iruka.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapitre :** Suite de Réminiscence.

**Note :** Les chapitres peuvent se lire séparément.

**Note 2 :** Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review et plus particulièrement à Rikka Yomi qui m'a offert mes touuuuuus premiers commentaires sur le site. Merciiiii !! w

1° partie :

L'air était lourd autour du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir la transpiration couler dans son cou et le rythme de son cœur battre fort jusque dans sa gorge. Quelqu'un pouvait-il l'entendre à part lui ? Haletant, il entrouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond qui le surplombait. Un gémissement rauque franchit ses lèvres rouges et gonflées par les nombreux baisers et morsures. Levant vivement une main pour la plaquer sur sa bouche, Iruka se redressa sur un coude et se risqua à baisser les yeux.

Une tête à la tignasse argenté s'affairait entre ses cuisses, le faisant frémir de plus belle. Un désir sourd s'insinuait dans ses veines, gonflant ses reins et rendant ses jambes semblables à du coton. S'appuyant davantage contre le bureau, le chunnin ferma à nouveau les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière. Son self-control s'envolait à tire d'aile ! Crispant la main sur son visage, il se mordit au sang la lèvre inférieure. S'en était vraiment trop…

- Kakashi… Arrête… Je… Je t'en pris !

L'interpellé arrêta sa petite gâterie et recula la tête juste assez pour lever les yeux vers Iruka. Un grognement sourd roula dans sa gorge alors qu'il se relevait lentement, venant coller son corps à celui de son petit brun. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du ninja pour l'attirer contre lui, faisant clairement sentir son propre désir entravé par le pantalon de soie. Une langue taquine vint torturer l'oreille d'Iruka alors que les mains de Kakashi déviaient vers les fesses de son petit ami.

- Non… Kakashi…

Un autre grognement de frustration répondit aux suppliques d'Iruka. L'argenté plongea alors son regard dans le sien et eut un sourire lascif. La vision du brun était vraiment contraire à ses demandes ! Il avait les joues rouges, le regard brillant et une expression si excitante ! Comment pouvait-il encore jouer les prudes ? C'était à la fois adorable et terriblement agaçant. Décidant d'ignorer ses gémissements plaintifs, Kakashi l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont il était capable, histoire de le faire taire un peu… Pelotant ses fesses, l'argenté domina l'échange, penchant la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre pour parcourir la cavité buccale, venant sucer et mordre la langue pour ensuite faire rougir les lèvres avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche.

Enivré par cet échange endiablé, Iruka perdait pied avec la réalité. Pourtant, le lieu et le moment n'était vraiment pas approprié ! Son pantalon ne couvrait que ses chevilles alors autant dire qu'il se trouvait dans situation assez gênante si on venait à les voir… Tournant brusquement la tête sur le côté, le brun reprit son souffle et tenta de le calmer. Il se savait cramoisi et au bord de l'abandon, ce qui l'affolait encore plus, mais son corps criait son accord pour coucher avec Kakashi tandis que son pauvre esprit suppliait le contraire.

En proie à son conflit intérieur, le dauphin n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il était déjà allongé sur le bureau, Kakashi entre ses cuisses et une main dangereusement proche de son intimité. Hoquetant lorsqu'un doigt s'immisça en lui, il écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit ami, cherchant à le repousser. Notant un manque de volonté de son corps, Iruka sentit la colère le dominer enfin et s'écria tout en donnant un coup de poing à son amant :

- Mais tu vas m'écouter à la fin ?!

Grognant de douleur, Kakashi se recula d'un pas chancelant, tenant son menton à deux mains, les larmes aux yeux. Ouvrant la bouche pour protester, il opta finalement pour le silence en remarquant la veine qui palpitait furieusement sur la tempe gauche de son petit brun. Ce dernier descendit du bureau et remonta son pantalon sur ses hanches, arrachant cette fois ci un gémissement plaintif de l'épouvantail.

- Mais c'est quoi le problème Iruka ?

- Tu oses demander ?? Je te signal qu'on est à l'Académie et que les cours vont commencer d'ici une demi-heure !

Kakashi soupira et se redressa. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il remit en place son masque de soie, dissimulant encore une fois son visage d'ange. Iruka terminait de se rhabiller lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle coulisser. Levant la tête, il vit son petit ami de dos qui semblait hésiter à sortir, une main sur l'encadré en bois. Fronçant les sourcils, le dauphin croisa les bras sur son torse et déclara d'un ton acerbe :

- Il faudrait que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas là pour assouvir tes pulsions, Kakashi ! De plus, si tu veux que l'on fasse ce genre de chose, tu devrais choisir un lieu plus convenable !

- Bien sûr…

Iruka tressaillit en entendant le bois craquer sous la poigne du junin. Malgré les mitaines, le brun voyait les phalanges blanchir sous la pression. Mal à l'aise, il recula, sentant une colère difficilement contenue émaner de Kakashi. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?! Lentement, l'argenté se tourna vers Iruka, posant sur lui un regard froid et distant. Le choc fit tressaillir le chuunin qui ne pu retenir un mouvement de recul, ses reins venant buter contre le bord du bureau. Ne pouvant tenir le regard de Kakashi, le brun baissa les yeux, une sueur froide venant couler sur sa tempe. Un lourd silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles l'argenté fixait son petit ami puis sa voix basse et froide claqua comme un coup de fouet :

- C'est ça le problème, Iruka… Je dois toujours faire le premier pas. C'est toujours moi qui t'invite, moi qui te propose une sortie. C'est moi qui prend toujours l'initiative pour le sexe et encore moi qui encaisse sans jamais rien dire ta mauvaise humeur à ce propos !

- Mais faire ça dans une infirmerie puis dans ma salle de classe avant les cours…

- Et qu'est ce tu voudrais ? Que l'on aille sagement dans un lit, une fois par semaine à jours et heures fixes ?? Très peu pour moi !

- Kakashi !! Je te signal que le sexe n'est pas tout dans une relation !! Si tu ne sors avec moi que pour mon cul, tu peux…

Iruka s'arrêta, se rendant compte de la stupidité de ses propos, mais trop tard apparemment… Plissant des yeux, Kakashi serra les mâchoires et relâcha lentement l'encadré de la porte, ne voulant pas le briser. Inspirant pour se calmer, il fouilla dans une poche de son pantalon et en sortit son bandeau frontal qu'il réajusta, dissimulant son sharingan.

- Je pensais avoir prouvé assez de fois ce que je ressentais pour toi… Mais ça ne semble pas te suffire, Iruka-san.

- Kakashi attend…

- J'ai une mission demain, je dois partir à l'aube pour plusieurs semaines peut être… Si je reviens, bien sûr. J'aurais aimé que l'on se quitte sur un meilleur souvenir, mais je vais me contenter de ça.

- KAKASHI !!

Mais seul un « Pouf » et un tourbillon de poussière lui répondirent. Désemparé, Iruka posa une main sur ses lèvres, pâlissant à vue d'œil. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ?! Une dispute avec Kakashi… Avant une mission dangereuse ? Baissant la tête, le brun fixa ses pieds d'un air absent et glissa la main jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il massa lentement. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le moment. Ce ne devait-être que le stress avant la mission de rang S, rien de plus. Sortant de la salle de classe, il alla trouver ses élèves dans la cour de récréation et les fit entrer un peu en avance.

Rentrant le soir dans son petit appartement, Iruka trouva les lieux vides. Pourquoi son junin n'était-il pas là pour terminer la conversation d'une façon plus calme et intime. Mais tout n'était pas perdu ! C'était à lui de faire le premier pas, non ? Posant sa pile de dossier en vrac sur la table du salon, le dauphin sortit de chez lui et couru jusqu'à la maison de Kakashi, découvrant les lieux plongés dans l'obscurité. Allant tout de même toquer à la porte en appelant son petit ami, Iruka abandonna rapidement et partit vers la stèle en l'honneur des morts.

Personne.

Le dauphin se laissa tomber à genoux et posa une main sur ses lèvres. Est-ce que tout était fini ? N'allait-il jamais plus pouvoir se lover contre Kakashi ? Sa vue se brouilla de larmes et il ferma les yeux en retenant un sanglot. Non… Il voulait revoir l'argenté, il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et combien il tenait une place importante dans sa vie ! Son petit-ami ne cessait de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et lui, comme un idiot, se contentait de sourire.

Se relevant lentement, Iruka rentra chez lui et alla directement s'allonger, ignorant le travail qui l'attendait, le moral au plus bas. Maintenant que Kakashi lui était enlevé, il se rendait compte à quel point il tenait à lui. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il était dans cette grotte en train de se faire torturer par les ninjas renégats, il s'en était rendu compte et il avait regretté. Etait-il donc assez bête pour ne se rendre compte de l'importance de l'argenté qu'une fois rendu au pied du mur ?! Inspirant un grand coup, il enfouit le visage dans son coussin et s'endormit.

Les jours passant, le chuunin gardait une expression sombre et mélancolique. Il lui semblait que les jours s'étalaient comme une motte de beurre fondant au soleil… Glissant et désagréable au toucher. Ses élèves s'inquiétèrent rapidement de son état, supposant un millier de chose et décidèrent finalement de le coincer à la fin des cours de cinquième jour. Surpris de voir tous ces visages inquiets levés vers lui, le professeur resta assit derrière son bureau et fixa les enfants.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Iruka-senseï !

- Oui !

Il répondit à son nom de façon aussi énergétique qu'il fut énoncé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant la bouille déterminé du délégué de cette drôle d'assemblée.

- Nous savons que quelque chose vous tracasse depuis cinq jours !

- Q… Quoi ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent !!

- Oui, c'est un problème de cœur ? Demanda une petite fille blonde.

- Mais… Mais non !! Offusqué et gêné, Iruka se mit à rougir et détourna le regard.

- Ah ! Si c'est bien ça !! Votre petite amie est fâchée !

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Iruka se mit à rire, frustrant et énervant ses élèves qui se mirent à piailler tout autour de lui. Imaginer Kakashi en petite amie avait eut raison pour quelques minutes de sa mélancolie. Cependant, ce sentiment tenté de culpabilité lui revint de plus belle en pleine face et il soupira. Chassant ses élèves, il alla à la salle des professeurs et trouva ses collègues en plus de quelques junins tel que : Genma-senseï, Kurenai-senseï ainsi que Gaï-senseï.

D'ailleurs, en voyant ce dernier en train de boire du café en regardant au dehors, Iruka se rendit compte que cet homme si exubérant et bruyant, était proche de Kakashi. L'observant un instant en hésitant à venir lui parler, le chuunin finit par craquer et commença à se triturer les méninges pour engager la conversation sans paraître impoli ou même insolent. Après tout, Gaï-senseï était d'un rang plus élevé que le sien et il était aussi son aîné en tant que shinobi.

Gaï le fixa à force de se sentir observer et lui fit signe d'approcher, l'invitant par la même à s'asseoir avec lui. Hésitant un peu, le dauphin finit par craquer et posa ses fesses sur une chaise en face du junin. Cet homme était le seul ici à bien connaître Kakashi et même s'il se disait être son rival, une forte amitié reliait ces deux ninjas. Posant les mains sur ses genoux, il fixa la table avec intérêt pendant que la panthère de jade le scrutait en silence. Enfin, Iruka prit la parole d'un ton peu assuré :

- J'ai une relation avec Kakashi et…

- Et vous vous êtes disputé avant qu'il ne parte pour sa mission il y'a cinq jours.

- Ha ! Comment le savez-vous ?!

- Peut-être parce qu'il est venu se saouler chez moi ce soir là ?!

Iruka écarquilla les yeux et fixa Gaï avec une tête d'ahuri digne de Naruto. Pour Gaï, il avait été lui-même surprit lors des aveux de son ami, ce fameux soir, mais à présent et en voyant le visage si expressif et le caractère si spontané du chuunin, il comprenait un peu mieux l'attachement de ninja copieur pour le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Mais… Mais…

- Vous avez l'air étonné, Iruka-senseï.

La panthère de jade prit un air ennuyée en fixant le brun long à la détente. Etait-il donc si aveugle à propos de Kakashi ? Soupirant, il se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour parler du shinobi solitaire. Entraînant le jeune homme jusqu'à un parc tranquille, le junin fixa les arbres tout en parlant :

- Kakashi a eut une enfance très difficile. Je sais que c'est le cas de beaucoup d'enfant de notre génération, mais les évènements qui ont marqué sa vie ont sapé sa confiance en autrui. Il se met à culpabiliser dès qu'il rate quelque chose, persuadé que c'est entièrement de sa faute.

Iruka restait légèrement en retrait, ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi était passé le juunin. Malgré leur âge assez proche, Kakashi avait rapidement monté les échelons hiérarchiques pour posséder à l'adolescence sa propre unité d'anbu à son service. Le tatouage qu'il lui voyait sur l'épaule en était la preuve et le dauphin s'en trouvait toujours diminué. Après tout, à 26 ans il n'était qu'un chuunin sans grande valeur. Devant lui, Gaï continua son monologue d'une voix plus basse.

- Son père était un des plus puissants ninjas de Konoha. On le surnommait même : le croc blanc de Konoha. Sa puissance était équivalente à celle de Senin (1) et tous redoutaient ses attaques dévastatrices. Sa renommée ne connaissait pas de limite, jusqu'au jour où…

Le junin s'interrompit pour faire face à Iruka. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il reprit à voix basse, le regard brillant de douleur et de tristesse :

- Chef d'une équipe, il avait la lourde responsabilité de prendre toute les décisions. Sakumo-sama se retrouva dans une situation critique et préféra privilégier la vie de ses coéquipiers plutôt que l'objectif qu'ils devaient atteindre. Malheureusement, ces quelques vies sauvées causèrent la perte de nombreuses autres à cause de cet échec. Conscidéré comme le seul responsable, Sakumo-sama a rapidement été détesté par les villageois et même par ses coéquipiers. Ne supportant pas cette haine et le poids de son échec, il a mit fin à ses jours…

- … Ho mon dieu…

Iruka se sentit pâlir et s'adossa à un arbre, prit d'une légère nausée. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle chose. Le jeune homme avait perdu ses parents dans le combat qui opposa Konoha à Kyûbi, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que Kakashi ait du subir tout ça si jeune. Il comprenait un peu mieux le comportement de son petit-ami. Malgré les mots durs et les critiques à son encontre, Kakashi s'était sentit coupable de ses rejets, se remettant une fois de plus en cause.

Restant silencieux de longues minutes, il ne réalisa même pas que Gaï s'en était allé pour le laisser seul à ses méditations. Le chuunin prit bientôt une profonde inspiration tout en se redressant. C'était à lui désormais, de prendre les initiatives et de faire des efforts. Il se devait de prouver à son épouvantail qu'il tenait vraiment à lui. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que de préparer un bon repas aux chandelles pour passer ensuite à nuit des plus torrides. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était capable de prendre les devants autant dans le relationnel que dans un lit !

A suivre…

(1) Senin : Un ninja légendaire. Il y a bien sûr les 3 Senins connu à ce jour : Orochimaru, Tsunade et Jiraya. Imaginez alors la puissance de Sakumo Hatake !!

**Foxy Moon :** Et voila !! Un chapitre pas très joyeux qui doit vous laisser sur votre faim, non ? La deuxième partie ne devrait pas tarder, je l'ai déjà en tête. Pour cette première phase, je voulais insister sur le caractère de mes deux bisho et surtout sur le côté tourmenté de Kakashi. Review pleaaaaase !!


End file.
